thebellasarafandomcom-20200214-history
Cards
Bella Sara cards are the center of the Bella Sara franchise, and where everything started! Each Bella Sara card features a picture of a horse and an inspirational saying unique to that horse. Older card series also had a different code for each card. When activated, these codes gave the user horseshoes to buy items at the Baazar, as well as put each individual horse collected into the user's stable, where they could visit and care for each horse friend. Older packs also featured item cards, also known as "energy cards", that could be redeemed to place items in one's cottage. Newer packs, beginning with the Royalty series, removed the individual horse codes. Instead, each pack then came with a horseshoe card that provided both in-game currency, randomized horse stable codes from each series, and new adventures and items on Bella Sara Adventures. Newer packs also introduced human character cards, as well as story cards, and removed extra item cards entirely. Official Description Card Sets and Types Bella Sara cards are sold in 'sets' or series. Each set introduces dozens of new horses to love and nurture. Cards come in packs. Each pack contains a random selection of cards to collect or trade. There are three types of cards: horse cards, which all have a positive message for you to discover, rare cards that depict special friends or magical objects, and extra-rare shiny cards of horses or objects." Activation Code Collecting and trading Bella Sara cards and using them to play games with your friends is fun in itself. Additionally, every Bella Sara card has a unique code printed on it that gives you access to an amazing virtual world. Just go to www.bellasara.com and type the code into the box that says 'activate cards', and that horse will be added to your virtual stable. Once you have brought your horses to life online, you can care for and play with them, as well as explore the World of Bella Sara with its inspiring collection of games and activities. The symbols printed in the top right corner of your Bella Sara cards form the basis of several games you can play: look up the rules on the website and have fun! Also, every time you activate a card, you will be credited with Horseshoes, the online currency of Bella Sara, to spend in the Bazaar on furnishings, pets and accessories for your cottage. The possibilities are endless." In the early card series, each horse card contained an individual code. These codes could unlock the individual horse on the Bella Sara Website. Since the Royalty series, each card pack now contains only one code, or "horseshoe card" instead of individual horse codes. These Tickets come in different colors. Gold, the most valuable, Silver and Copper. Activating these codes can unlock various things on the Website, including horses in your stables, horseshoes, and other adventures and items. The first time that Bella Sara Adventures could be unlocked was the Bella's Ball series. Card Lists The website keeps track of all your activated cards for you. Every card set has a list on the website for you to download, and the cards themselves each have a collector number printed on them to help you identify their rarity and where they fit into a series. If you find yourself with duplicate cards, you may exchange them with friends or activate them purely for the Horseshoes. If you do wish to trade your duplicate cards, only trade cards that haven't been activated. Once a card is activated, it cannot be reactivated by someone else." Information from Bella Sara The Ultimate Guidebook. Card Lists Bella Sara “First Series” (Silver-Bordered Cards) (October 2006) Download First Series Checklist 64 total cards: 36 common cards, 9 rare cards, 10 energy cards and 9 foil cards. Bella Sara “Second Series” (Gold-Bordered Cards) (March 2007) Download Second Series Checklist 124 total cards: 58 common cards, 27 rare cards, 12 energy cards and 27 foil cards. “Northern Lights” (Blue-Bordered cards) (July 2007) Download Northern Lights Checklist 72 total cards: 28 common cards, 17 rare cards, 10 energy cards and 17 foil cards. “Ancient Lights” (Pink-Bordered Cards) (October 2007) Download Ancient Lights Checklist 72 total cards: 28 common cards, 17 rare cards, 10 energy cards and 17 foil cards. “Native Lights” (Purple Bordered Cards) (February 2008) Download Native Lights Checklist 72 total cards: 28 common cards, 17 rare cards, 10 energy cards and 17 foil cards. “Magical Friends” (Lavender border) (June 2008) Download Magical Friends Checklist 123 total cards: 37 common cards, 37 rare cards, 12 energy cards and 37 foil cards. “Baby Bella” (Green border) (October 2008) Download Baby Bella Checklist 129 total cards: 43 common cards, 37 rare cards, 12 energy cards and 37 foil cards. “Treasures” (Turquoise bordered) (March 2009) Download Treasures Checklist 110 total cards: 55 common cards (5 common Treasures cards), 55 foil cards (5 foil Treasures cards). “Royalty” (Yellow border) (June 2009) Download Royalty checklist 110 total cards: 55 common cards, 55 foil cards, 5 common energy cards and 5 foil energy cards. “Bella's Ball” (Orchid border) (October 2009) Download Bella's Ball checklist 110 total cards: 50 common cards, 55 foil cards, 5 character cards. “Sunflowers” (Yellow border) (March 2010) Download Sunflowers checklist 110 total cards: 45 common cards, 55 foil cards, 10 character cards. “Moonfairies” (blue border) (June 2010) Download Moonfairies checklist 110 total cards: 45 common cards, 55 foil cards, 10 story cards. “Starlights” (light-blue border) (October 2010) Download Starlights checklist 110 total cards: 45 common cards, 55 foil cards, 10 story cards. “Spring Carnival” (mint-green border) (February 2011) Download Spring Carnival checklist 110 total cards: 45 common cards, 55 foil cards, 10 story cards. “Summer Camp” (Yellow border) (May 2011) Download Summer Camp checklist 110 total cards: 45 common cards, 55 foil cards, 10 story cards. “Winter Festival” (October 2011) Download Winter Festival checklist 110 total cards: 45 common cards, 55 foil cards, 10 story cards. “Best of Bella Sara” (February 2012) Download Best of Bella Sara checklist 110 total cards: 55 common cards, 55 foil cards "Herds from North of North" (October 2012) Download Herds from North of North checklist 110 total cards: 55 common cards, 55 foil cards. Card Codes There are a few sites remaining with free codes for horses and other items on the Bella Sara website. These do not include Bella Sara Adventure codes, which are exclusive to horseshoe cards. *http://superas.webs.com/ *http://bellasaracodes.weebly.com/index.html *http://www.cheatsguru.com/pc/bella_sara/questions/2129159/ You can also find a collection of Online Stable Codes here on this wiki. Promo Videos Category:Merchandise